Nothing Inside
by BeautifulLittleLiar195
Summary: What if John Rider wasn't Alex's father? What if Helen Rider drank a little to much and had an accidental one night stand with Yassen Gregorovitch,one of John's students from Scorpia? And what if John really worked for Scorpia instead of MI6? Read inside
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing Inside_

Disclaimer: Major OC Alex. Anthony Horowitz Alex Rider will never do the things that he will be doing in my story. All characters belong to the author Anthony Horowitz. Except for my OC's

Authors Note: I won't be updating this story a lot because I have a lot of important things happening in my life currently. I also need a Beta because my grammers kind of bad and I have a tendency too write like I'm texting to my friends.

Summary: What if John Rider wasn't Alex's father? What if Helen Rider drank a little to much and had an accidental one night stand with Yassen Gregorovitch, one of John's students from Scorpia? And what if John really worked for Scorpia instead of MI6? This is Alex's life working with Scorpia and living with his father Yassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! Sorry for the late update. My life has been soo hectic with graduation, getting in trouble, homework and papers? I swear my teachers are trying to kill my effing class. I'm so sorry. I also need like someone to joint write this with me cuz I'm entering high school in a couple months and I do not want to abandon this story. So if u want the job just email me or whatever. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider the series….I wished I owned him though.

Chapter 1: Deep Cover

"Alex! I know you can do better than that." Yelled a tall man with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. "F*** you, dad." Gasped a dirty blonde spiky haired boy with brown eyes. They were in a boxing ring grappling with each other. Alex backed up going on the defensive. They started circling each other, throwing occasional jabs and kicks.

Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich were in Scorpia's training center on the island of Malagosto. Malagosto was a training center for assassins. Currently 13 years old Alex Rider was an agent for them. His parents died when he was just 1 year old, killed by a bomb in a plane. Since then he has been living with Yassen, who was like his father. He had no idea how close to the truth that was.

Alex started train at the age of 5 yrs old. In 9 years he has learned 12 different languages, knows hundreds of ways on how to kill, all types of karate and a lot of other things. He was always a smart for his age, but he sometimes acted childish. He was 5'10 with spiky dirty blonde hair. His body was wiry but he had muscles. His chocolate brown eyes always sparked with mischief.

The fighting continued until Alex finally tackled Yassen to the ground. Alex messed up Yassen's carefully gelled hair until he cried "mercy!" "I win!'' called Alex happily as he picked himself off the ground before helping Yassen up. Alex started doing a happy dance. "You only won because I went easy on you," said Yassen. "Can't you let me have my moment of victory for once!" cried out Alex exasperated. Yassen was about to reply but a young woman walked briskly into the room. "Alex, Ms. Rothman would like to see you in her office immediately." Alex looked at Yassen with a raised eyebrow and Yassen just shrugged. Alex then followed the woman out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Ever since Alex's parents died he has been living on an island of the coast of Italy called Malagosto. It was Scorpia's training center for assassins. It was a beautiful island surrounded by clear blue waters. The training facilities was hidden inside the crumbling ruins of the church. There is an open pathway where Alice and Janice were now walking. It was a very peaceful site. Amidst all that peace though, were all the other assassins training. You can hear the distant sounds of gun shots along with the sounds of the waves crashing. He gave a small smile. "So Janice, do you know what Mrs. Rothman wants?" asked Alex. "I'm just the messenger" she said apologetically. Alex just rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Why does her office have to be so freaking far away' thought Alex. A few minutes later they finally reached a metal door which needed I.D and a pin to enter. Janice scanned her I.D card and entered the pin. She then let Alex through the doors and the first thing he saw was a beautiful thirty something woman sitting behind an antique desk. Her name was Julia Rothman. "You can leave now Janice" she ordered. "Alex, why don't you take a seat" Julia smiled genially. Alex raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before reluctantly taking a seat.

Very rarely will Alex follow orders, he usually does things his own way. But when Julia Rothman tells someone to do something you do it immediately. "So Alex, how is your training coming along?" Alex didn't respond because just than another person entered the office. The woman immediately walked to a chair next to Alex and took a seat. "Alex?" Julia grabbed his attention while ignoring the new addition to the room.

"Oh! It's going very good, I just finished up training with Yassen in the dojo." said Alex distractedly. "Who is she?" he questioned.

"You Alex, are going to infiltrate MI6," she said bluntly. Alex sat up straight in his seat and looked at her incredulously. "We are going to send you to London to stay with one of our agents Miss. Starbright here. She will be acting as your newest 'foster mom' whom you came to live with after things with your last foster parents didn't go well. While there you will be attending Brookland Comprehensive, and you will investigate a student there, Aislinn Grey." Julia passed him a two thick files. One with the name Aislinn Grey on it, along with a picture of a beautiful girl who looked about his age, who had long curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. While the other had everything he needed to know about his mission. "She is an agent for MI6. So far she has been sent on five missions and completed them successfully. We have reason to believe that MI6 will send her to infiltrate us in the future. I want you to worm your way into MI6 and be partnered with her on missions. I suggest you 'save' Blunt from getting killed. He is a foolish man, he will fall for it and ask you to be an agent. From there he will most likely send you on missions with her and you will help her complete any and all objectives until she is sent to us. When that happens we will get in contact with you. You will be undercover, yet you wont have an alias. You will be going in as yourself. MI6 has been looking for you for years and you will go pretending that you have been placed in foster homes and don't know who your parents are. Under no circumstances must you let them know that you know anything about Scorpia. Now I want you and Miss. Starbright to head down to the weapons and gadgets room and meet with Mr. Aveeno to gather everything that you will need. The house we assigned to you is already filled with clothes and other essentials. The jet leaves at 0800 hrs. You are dismissed."


End file.
